This invention relates to a device for operating a camera from a remote location and more particularly is adapted for sequential picture-taking operation with those cameras having a built-in or attached film motor drives. Devices for remotely controlling cameras, especially hidden cameras such as frequently used for surveilance in banks or other high security areas are known. Such devices are normally complicated and expensive enough to rule them out as an accessory for amateur photographers. Also known are remote-controlled devices which are attached or connected to cameras and are either hand-held as in the case of a release wire or built into the camera in the case of a time release spring. In either case with these latter type devices, the distance at which they can be operated is limited, that is, the device must either be hand-held or the person taking the picture must set a time lever and then run around to the front of the camera in order to be in the picture. Accordingly, both such devices have undesirable limitations.
It is, accordingly, an object of the present invention to avoid these above-indicated prior art shortcomings and provide a truly flexible yet low cost and widely usable device which provides for actuation of a camera upon the signal of the operator but at a remote location from the camera. These and other objects of the present invention are accomplished by a device which is adapted to support a wide variety of cameras in such a position that the shutter actuation button thereof is placed in such a position that it can be depressed by a movable member (i.e., a pin) also supported by the housing of the device upon a predetermined signal such as a radio frequency signal transmitted to a drive means also supported by the housing. An actuation pin is in turn supported by a plate which in turn is longitudinally adjustable with respect to a lever arm mechanism in turn operated by the drive means. Accordingly, in this way essentially a wide variety of different cameras may be utilized in conjunction with the device, thereby giving broad utility yet at a cost which is normally affordable by the amateur photographer.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.